


When Plans Go Wrong…

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: A Date with an Angel [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Flashbacks, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing in Action, Parabatai Feels, Surprises, Worried Isabelle Lightwood, Worried Jace Wayland, Worried Magnus Bane, alternative universe, date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: A date for the double date is set, but Magnus is hurt, Alec is missing, and everything has fallen to pieces. Crowley and Aziraphale aren’t going let it slide though. They are determined to get the gang together. Dinner is a must!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: A Date with an Angel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543564
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own them; I just love to play with the characters.

Crowley hissed in annoyance.

“Crowley, calm down.” Aziraphale tried to calm his boyfriend.

“It’s been two hours, where are they?”

The angel and demon were waiting in the restaurant for a while, they had a large table all for themselves, and it even had a romantic setting, complete with flowers and candles.

Crowley has been secretive and he also had a motive to get this double date going, and he very much wanted witnesses around when he sprung his surprise. But now, the moment was ruined, and anger and worry replaced his joyous feelings.

Aziraphale sighed, knowing that Crowley lost his patience two hours ago, and there was no way they were going to enjoy this dinner as it was planned.

“Do you think something might have happened to your friend, Magnus?” Aziraphale asked as he got up from the chair.

“Anything can happen with these two…” Crowley grumbled, and then he added, “I hope that nothing happened to them, and that there is a reason for them to be late.”

“I’m sure there’s a good reason for them to not be here by now, I can’t see any explanation for it, do you think Alec got hurt and Magnus is tending to him right now and that’s why they’re not here?”

“If something like that happened, Magnus would have let me know,” Crowley replied and added, “No, I think something worst has happened, we need to go right now.”

“Well, in that case, let’s head over to Magnus’s loft,” Aziraphale suggested.

“Let’s” answered Crowley as he got up himself, and the pair left the restaurant.

There was a blur of motion, and the two celestials popped in Magnus’s loft, it was silent, way too silent.

“Funny, I smell blood, and yet there’s no one in here?” Crowley said with a frown as he wondered about to investigate the loft.

Crowley checked every room, until he came at last to find where that cloying smell came from.

The sight before him startled him, his friend, Magnus, was on the floor lying in a pool of blood, and he looked pale and unmoving, but he was alone, and Crowley wondered, ‘Where was Alec?’

“Aziraphale! I found him Magnus! Get your angelic ass over here! I need your help!” Crowley cried. As the angel rushed in and took in the scene.

“I can fix him, but you’ll need to hold him, I don’t want him waking up and blasting me with his magic.” Aziraphale said to Crowley.

Crowley made a few intricate gestures with his hand, placing a barrier that would contain any unexpected burst from Magnus if he should wake up in a fighting mood. He won’t let anyone to bring harm to his angel.

Aziraphale clicked his fingers, repairing the damage to the warlock in mere seconds. The pool of blood was gone, Magnus’s paleness was replaced by a healthy coloration and the scratches and wounds vanished without leaving a trace to be seen.

Aziraphale and Crowley watched Magnus as he stirred, and Crowley knelt beside him as he slowly opened his eyes, and said, “You are safe, mate, and you need to rest.”

Magnus nodded and lay back on his back, still on the floor.

Aziraphale used his magic once again as he moved Magnus’s form on to the bed.

They closed the bedroom door, letting the warlock rest, as they sat in the living room, and let’s their thoughts ponder the situation, where was the shadowhunter, and why wasn’t he with Magnus?

Few hours later, the door to Magnus’s loft was opened, and three people entered.

“Hey, I recognized you, even if we met only for a moment.” Crowley said as he got up from the couch and walked toward them, with Aziraphale following him.

“We met at the Halloween party.” Aziraphale mentioned.

Crowley examined them, noticing their hair were a mass, and they all looked like they fought their way through one hell of a battle.

“What happened to you?” Crowley asked.

“We were fighting a horde of demons, and Magnus was badly hurt in the scrum, my boyfriend, Simon, got him out and brought him here, and my brother…” Isabelle said, and then her voice trailed off, as if she couldn’t bring herself even to say it.

“Your brother what?” Aziraphale asked.

“Our brother is missing, during the fight, he simply vanished in the blink of an eye, just like that, and we don’t have any clue where he has vanished or how.” Jace sighed heavily as he replied.

“I can’t even feel his presence properly, all I get from this thing is an itch” he added, rubbing at his parabatai rune.

“How’s Magnus?” Clary asked.

“I believe I fixed almost all of the damage, He is resting now,” Aziraphale replied and added, “All we can do right now, is want, and pray.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own them; I just love to play with the characters.
> 
> For _Flashback_

_Magnus opened a portal for himself an Alec, and the pair went through only to come into one of the darkest alleys Magnus had ever seen. They were joining Alec’s siblings and Clary, who were already fighting demons_

_After what felt like hours of fighting Magnus’ magic was close to drained, he was sporting several cuts and the worse part was that the cuts felt as if they were burning, a telltale of poison. As he slumped wearily to the ground he could see everyone was fighting, except, Alexander wasn’t in the spot that he’d seen him last, he simply vanished._

_“Where is Alexander?” he asked weakly._

_Isabelle turned around, and she noticed Magnus close to collapse and on the ground, but could not spot her big brother anywhere, they were in trouble and needed help right now._

_Grabbing her Cellphone in one hand she pushed a button to speed dial,as soon as the phone connected she had time to shout, “Simon! Come quickly!” and then had to drop the phone and keep fighting._

_The same thought kept flashing through her head. They should never have come unprepared to this fight, they were badly outnumbered._

_Magnus raised his head one last time and sent a final blast of magic before he lets his consciousness fall into darkness, as he felt his mind spiraling down he tried to reach Alec, and yet his boyfriend was not around, something was wrong, and he couldn’t fix it._

\-------------------------------------

“Alexander, where are you my angel?” Magnus asked, and tried to sit up in his bed, as he raised his head a wave of dizziness overcame him and he fell back in the bed.

Outside the bedroom, Crowley was just headed to check on his friend when he heard Magnus stirring inside, knocking on the door he heard no reply and so he opened it.

“Magnus, mate, are you all right?” Crowley asked and walked closer to the bed.

“I’ll be all right,” Magnus replied and then he added, “I should thank you for fixing me, at least I don’t feel any poison in my blood.”

Crowley waved his hand dismissively, they did what any pair of friends would do for other friends, nothing more.

“When you didn’t show up to dinner, I thought that there was something wrong, but I couldn’t figure out what, and you should thank Aziraphale, he was the one that fixed you.” Crowley told him; he was not going to take credit for someone else’s work.

“I will do that soon…” said Magnus, before sleep overcame him and he collapsed back down into the bed.

Crowley closed the bedroom door as he left his friend sleeping to regain his strength.

“How is he?” Aziraphale asked.

“He is sleeping, I guess that he needs rest to gather his strength back.” Crowley replied and kissed his angel on his lips.

“Do you have any clue what happened to your brother?” Aziraphale asked Jace when they all returned to the living room.

“No, it was strange though, we were all fighting, and then between one moment and the next he was gone. I have no idea if he’s hurt, all I can feel from my parabatai rune is numbness, it’s as if he is not doing anything, just standing like a statue, is that normal?” Jace replied and looked at his sister.

“Like a statue? That’s weird…” Aziraphale said and then a weird expression settled on his face. Looking at Crawley he asked his boyfriend, “You don’t think that He is the one that responsible for Alec’s disappearance?”

Crawley looked at him with incomprehension and then then suddenly his mind caught up to the angel’s train of thought.

“Young? Why would he do that?!” Crawley’s look of puzzlement dissolved into an expression none of the others could figure out. “Err… Oh… we need to go… and… Err… check it.” Crowley stumbled over his words and then without any visible effect he vanished, followed a second afterwards by his angel.

“What the hell just happened?” Isabelle asked in shock.

“Who or what is Young?” Jace asked at the same time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any clue what happened to Alec? 
> 
> *Evil Grin*


End file.
